Meaningless Love
by PurpleKola
Summary: Bella's love with Edward is as strong as steel, but her destiny awaits her on four legs rather than two. How will this fate affect her relationship with Edward? Will it bring her happiness, or sorrow? Please R/R!


The Vision

Alice Cullen immediately stood frozen and closed her eyes in her house as yet another vision flowed through her mind. Three ancient men ran gracefully towards Forks, their feet moving so fast it seemed like they were gliding on air. Their thick cloaks blew wildly behind them as they traveled with so much speed that their hoods flapped against their backs. Accompanying the men were two kids who looked about 12-14. Alice looked closely and saw their flawless faces. It was Jane and Alec. A shiver went down Alice's spine. They were the most deadly people in the whole Volturi Guard. Every living vampire was scared of them; the sound of their name would make them flinch ever so slightly even with their amazing sense of 'vampire' control. One look in Jane's eyes would send bolts of intense agony through your body making you scream your soul out, if vampires truly had souls. One touch of Alec's mist would immediately disable all your senses, leaving you hopelessly blind on your feet. The deadly decision has been made. Aro, Caius and Marcus decided to visit us, to visit Bella….

Alice flipped through the future, trying to find the motivation of this choice. She came up with nothing. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The vision had lasted no more than 5 seconds, but it was enough for her to realize what grave danger they were in. It was a good thing that Edward was with Bella. He would have flipped when he saw the vision that was in her mind. Knowing Edward, he would have been out the door and rushing to Bella in a second. Edward was overprotective; he couldn't even bear leaving Bella to go hunting. Alice looked around. Nobody knew that something terrible was coming their way. Alice could hear Jasper laughing and Emmett cursing under his breath. Obviously, they were doing yet another rematch. Emmett had been fuming about the lost match at school, which was pretty obvious from the way he glared at Jasper. Emmett hated losing, he was still mad about his lost match against a grizzly bear when he was human. Alice let the corners of her mouth turn a few centimetres upwards. Emmett always lost, but he never gave up. He would continuously ask for a rematch and would end up losing again. It seemed that his luck fighting Jasper was going down on a downward spiral. It wasn't his fault, Jasper was much more experienced. No matter how strong Emmett was, experience is always the skill that gives you an advantage. Alice pushed the thoughts out of her mind; she had lots of other things to think about. She rubbed her fingers against her temples, concentrating on their current situation, which was bad. Just thinking about it gave her a headache. She decided that the best thing she could do was to tell Carlisle before the others. Carlisle always did things in an efficient matter. If you wanted to count on somebody, he would be the person you're looking for. He looks at things from all angles before deciding on what to do. That was what made him a great leader of the Cullen coven. Unfortunately, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were on a hunting trip. Alice sighed. When the Volturi decides on something, they usually take some time to prepare. That gives the Cullen's some time to think things through. "And it also gives Edward more time to freak out, as usual" Alice muttered to herself under her breath. Alice sighed as she picked up her cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number. "Might as well get this over with" she thought glumly. With lightning speed, Carlisle had picked his cell phone up. Alice sighed again as she prepared to tell him their current situation. She fumbled with her words, trying hard not to sound scared in order to keep Rosalie and Esme calm. Her words got cut off when her sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps running quickly towards the house. Alice turned towards the sound and breathed in his familiar scent.

It was Edward.


End file.
